College van kardinalen
thumb|350px|Kardinalen bij de begrafenis van [[Paus Johannes Paulus II. De toenmalige deken van het College van kardinalen, Joseph Ratzinger, speelt een belangrijke ceremoniële rol bij de begrafenis.]] Het Heilige College van Kardinalen bestaat uit alle kardinalen van de Rooms-katholieke Kerk. Dat college speelt twee rollen voor de Kerk: * deelnemen aan het conclaaf als de Heilige Stoel vacant is * het adviseren van de paus over kerkzaken als hij het college oproept tot een consistorie Het college heeft geen uitvoerende macht, behalve tijdens een periode van sedisvacatie, maar zelfs ook dan is haar macht nog zeer beperkt volgens Universi Dominici Gregis. Het College had lange tijd een - door paus Sixtus V in 1588 vastgestelde - maximale omvang van 70 kardinalen. Paus Johannes XXIII was de eerste die, overigens zonder de Sixtijnse regelgeving aan te passen het aantal van 70 overschreed. Hij liet bij zijn overlijden een College van 78 kardinalen na. Paus Paulus VI overschreed tijdens het consistorie van 22 februari (toen hij zevenentwintig kardinalen creëerde) het aantal van 100 kardinalen. Sinds zijn pontificaat is het maximale aantal kardinalen vastgesteld op 120. Het college van kardinalen adviseert de paus, en kiest er na het overlijden van deze een nieuwe (zie: paus). Het college wordt voorgezeten door de Paus of door de Deken van het College; vroeger was dat Jozef Kardinaal Ratzinger, vandaag de dag is dat Kardinaal Angelo Sodano. Deze lijst van kardinalen geeft een beeld van de kardinalen die er lid van zijn, de kardinalen met een sterretje (*) achter hun naam waren op 2 april 2005 al minstens 80 jaar oud, en hebben dus hun kiesrecht in een conclaaf verloren. Kardinaal-bisschoppen * Angelo Sodano (Italië), deken, kardinaal-bisschop van Ostia en Albano * Tarcisio Bertone (Italië), kardinaal-bisschop van Frascati, kardinaal-staatssecretaris * Roger Etchegaray* (Frankrijk), kardinaal-bisschop van Porto-Santa Rufina, president-emeritus van de Pauselijke Raad voor Gerechtigheid en Vrede en van de Pauselijke Raad "Cor Unum" * Giovanni Battista Re (Italië), kardinaal-bisschop van Sabina-Poggio Mirteto, prefect van de Congregatie voor de Bisschoppen * Francis Arinze (Nigeria), kardinaal-bisschop van Velletri-Segni, prefect van de Congregatie voor de Goddelijke Eredienst en de Regeling van de Sacramenten * José Saraiva Martins (Portugal), kardinaal-bisschop van Palestrina, prefect van de Congregatie voor de Heilig- en Zaligsprekingsprocessen Patriarchen van de Oosterse Rite Dit zijn de patriarchen van de Oosters-katholieke Kerken, die geünieerd zijn met de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk. * Nasrallah Boutros Sfeir (Libanon) (Maronitisch Patriarch van Antiochië) * Ignace Moussa I Daoud (Syrië) (President van de Congregatie van Oriëntaalse Kerken en de Armeense Rite, en Patriarch van Cilicië) Kardinaal-Priesters Kardinaal-priesters zijn meestal aartsbisschop. Sommige leden van de Romeinse Curie worden ook kardinaal-priester. * Gaudencio Rosales (Filipijnen) * Eugênio de Araújo Sales* (Brazilië) (Aartsbisschop van Sao Salvador de Bahia) * Luis Aponte Martinez* (Puerto Rico) * Raúl Francisco Primatesta* (Argentinië) * Salvatore Pappalardo* (Italië) * Paulo Evaristo Arns* (Brazilië) * Pio Taofinu'u* (Samoa) * William Wakefield Baum (VS) (Prefect van de Congregatie voor de Katholieke Opvoeding) * Aloísio Lorscheider* (Brazilië) (Aartsbisschop van Fortaleza) * Marco Cé (Italië) * Ernesto Corripio Ahumada* (Mexico) * Franciszek Macharski (Aartsbisschop van Kraków) * Michael Michae Kitbunchu (Thailand) (Aartsbisschop van Bangkok) * Alexandre do Nascimento* (Angola) (Aartsbisschop van Lubango) * Godfried Danneels (België) (Aartsbisschop van Mechelen-Brussel) * Thomas Stafford Williams (Nieuw-Zeeland) (Aartsbisschop van Wellington) * Carlo Maria Martini (Italië) (Aartsbisschop-emeritus van Milaan) * Józef Glemp (Polen) (Aartsbisschop van Warschau) * Joachim Meisner (Duitsland) (Aartsbisschop van Keulen) * Duraisamy Simon Lourdusamy* (India) * Antonio Innocenti* (Italië) * Miguel Obando Bravo (Nicaragua) * Paul Augustin Mayer* (Duitsland) * Angel Suquía Goicoechea* (Spanje) * Ricardo Jamin Vidal (Filipijnen) (Aartsbisschop van Cebu) * Henryk Roman Gulbinowicz* (Polen) * Jozef Tomko* (Slowakije) (President van het Pontificaal Comité voor Internationale Eucharistische Congressen en Prefect van de Congregatie voor de Evangelisatie van de Volkeren) * Andrzej Maria Deskur* (Polen) (President van de Pontificale Academie) * Paul Poupard (Frankrijk) (President van de Pontificale Raad van Cultuur) * Louis-Albert Vachon* (Canada) * Rosalio José Castillo Lara* (Venezuela) * Friedrich Wetter (Duitsland) (Aartsbisschop van München en Freising) * Silvano Piovanelli* (Italië) * Adrianus Johannes Simonis (Nederland) (Emeritus aartsbisschop van Utrecht) * Édouard Gagnon* (Canada) * Alfons Maria Stickler* (Oostenrijk) * Bernard Francis Law (VS) (Aartspriester van de Santa Maria Maggiore) * Giacomo Biffi (Italië) (Aartsbisschop van Bologna) * Eduardo Martínez Somalo (Spanje) (Kamerheer van de Heilige Roomse Kerk) * Achille Silvestrini* (Italië) * Angelo Felici* (Italië) (Prefect van de Congregatie die belast is met Heiligverklaringen) * José Feire Falcão (Brazilië) * Michele Giordano (Italië) (Aartsbisschop van Napels) * Alexandre José Maria dos Santos* (Mozambique) * Giovanni Canestri* (Italië) * Antonio María Javierre Ortas* (Spanje) * Simon Ignatius Pimenta* (India) * Edward Bede Clancy* (Australië) * Edmund Casimir Szoka (VS) (President van het bestuur over Vaticaanstad) * László Paskai (Hongarije) * Christian Wiyghan Tumi (Kameroen) (Aartsbisschop van Douala) * Jean Margéot* (Mauritius) * Frédéric Etsou-Nzabi-Bamungwabi (Kongo) (Aartsbisschop van Kinshasa) * Nicolás de Jesús López Rodriguez (Dominicaanse Republiek) (Aartsbisschop van Santo Domingo) * Anthony Joseph Bevilacqua* (VS) * Roger Michael Mahony (VS) * Giovanni Saldarini* (Italië) * Camillo Ruini (Italië) (Vicaris-generaal van Rome) * Ján Chryzostom Korec* (Slowakije) * Henri Schwery (Bisschop van Sion) * Georg Maximilian Sterzinsky (Duitsland) (Aartsbisschop van Berlijn) * Pio Laghi* (Italië) * Edward Idris Cassidy* (Australië) * José Tomás Sánchez* (Filipijnen) * Virgilio Noè* (Italië) * Miloslav Vlk (Tsjechië) (Aartsbisschop van Praag) * Luigi Poggi* (Italië) * Carlo Furnol* (Italië) * Adolfo Antonio Suárez Rivera (Mexico) * Julius Riyada Darmaatmadja (Indonesië) (Aartsbisschop van Jakarta) * Jaime Lucas Ortega y Alamino (Cuba) (Aartsbisschop van San Christobal de la Habana) * Gilberto Agustoni* (Zwitserland) * Emmanuel Wamala (Nigeria) (Aartsbisschop van Kampala) * Edward Henry Keeler (VS) (Aartsbisschop van Baltimore) * Jean-Claude Turcotte (Canada) (Aartsbisschop van Montréal) * Ricardo María Carles Gordó (Spanje) * Adam Joseph Maida (VS) (Aartsbisschop van Detroit) * Vinco Puljitsj (Bosnië en Herzegovina) (Aartsbisschop van Sarajevo) * Paul Joseph Pham Dinh Tung* (Vietnam) * Juan Sandoval Íñiguez (Mexico) (Aartsbisschop van Guadalajara) * Kazimierz Swiatek* (Wit-Rusland) * Ersilio Tonini* (Italië) * Salvatore de Giorgi (Italië) (Aartsbisschop van Palermo) * Serafim Fernándes de Araújo* (Brazilië) * Antonio María Rouco Varela (Spanje) * Aloyisius Matthew Ambrozic (Canada) (Aartsbisschop van Toronto) * Dionigio Tettamanzi (Italië) (Aartsbisschop van Milaan) * Polycarp Pengo (Tanzania) (Aartsbisschop van Dar es Salaam) * Christoph Schönborn (Oostenrijk) (Aartsbisschop van Wenen) * Norberto Rivera Carrera (Mexico) (Aartsbisschop van Mexico-Stad) * Francis Eugene George (VS) (Aartsbisschop van Chicago) * Fiorenzo Angelini* (Italië) * Paul Shan Kuo-hsi* (Taiwan) (Aartsbisschop van Kaohsiung) * Adam Kozlowiecki* (Polen) * Marian Jaworski (Oekraïne) (Aartsbisschop van Lviv) * Janis Pujats (Letland) (Aartsbisschop van Riga) * Antonio José González Zumárraga* (Ecuador) * Ivan Dias (India) (Aartsbisschop van Bombay) * Geraldo Majella Agnelo (Brazilië) (Aartsbisschop van San Salvador de Bahia) * Pedro Rubiano Sáenz (Colombia) (Aartsbisschop van Bogota) * Theodore Edgar McCarrick (VS) (Aartsbisschop van Washington DC) * Desmond Connell (Ierland) * Audrys Juozas Backis (Letland) (Aartsbisschop van Vilnius) * Francisco Javier Errázuriz Ossa (Chili) (Aartsbisschop van Santiago * Julio Terrazas Sandoval (Bolivia) (Aartsbisschop van Santa Cruz de la Sierra) * Wilfrid Fox Napier (Zuid-Afrika) (Aartsbisschop van Durban) * Óscar Andrés Rodríguez Maradiaga (Honduras) (Aartsbisschop van Tegucigalpa) * Bernard Agré (Ivoorkust) (Aartsbisschop van Abidjan) * Juan Luis Cipriani Thorne (Peru) (Aartsbisschop van Lima) * Francisco Álvarez Martínez (Spanje) * Cláudio Hummes (Brazilië) (Aartsbisschop van São Paulo) * Varkey Vithayathil (India) (Hoofd-Aartsbisschop volgens de Syro-Malabar Ritus van Ernakulam-Angamaly) * Jorge Mario Bergoglio (Argentinië) (Aartsbisschop van Buenos Aires) * José de la Cruz Policarpo (Portugal) (Patriarch van Lissabon) * Severino Poletto (Italië) (Aartsbisschop van Turijn) * Cormac Murphy-O'Connor (Engeland en Wales) (Aartsbisschop van Westminster) * Edward Michael Egan (VS) (Aartsbisschop van New York) * Lubomyr Husar (Oekraïne) (Hoofd-Aartsbisschop volgens de Oekraïense Ritus van Lviv) * Karl Lehmann (Duitsland) (Aartsbisschop van Mainz) * Jean Honoré* (Frankrijk) * Angelo Scola (Italië) (Patriarch van Venetië) * Anthony Olubumni Okogie (Nigeria) (Aartsbisschop van Lagos) * Bernard Panafieu (Frankrijk) (Aartsbisshop van Marseille) * Gabriel Zuibeir Wako (Soedan) (Aartsbisschop van Khartoem) * Carlos Amigo Vallejo (Spanje) (Aartsbisschop van Sevilla) * Justin Francis Rigali (VS) (Aartsbisschop van Philadelphia) * Keith Michael Patrick O'Brien (Schotland) (Aartsbisschop van Saint Andrews en Edinburgh) * Eusebio Oscar Scheid (Brazilië) (Aartsbisschop van Rio de Janeiro) * Ennio Antonelli (Italië) (Aartsbisschop van Florence) * Peter Kodwo Appiah Turkson (Ghana) (Aartsbisschop van de Goudkust) * Telesphore Placidus Toppo (India) (Aartsbisschop van Ranchi) * George Pell (Australië) (Aartsbisschop van Sydney) * Josip Bozanitsj (Kroatië) (Aartsbisschop van Zagreb) * Jean-Baptiste Pham Minh Mán (Vietnam) (Aartsbisschop van Ho Chi Minhstad) * Rodolfo Quezada Toruño (Guatemala) (Aartsbisschop van Guatemala-Stad) * Philippe Barbarin (Frankrijk) (Aartsbisschop van Lyon) * Péter Erdõ (Hongarije) (Aartsbisschop van Esztergom-Boedapest) * Marc Ouellet (Canada) (Aartsbisschop van Québec) * Jorge Arturo Medina Estévez (Chili) * Darío Castrillón Hoyos (Colombia) * Agustín Garcia-Gasco Vicente, aartsbisschop-emeritus van Valencia (Spanje) Kardinaal-Diakens Dit zijn de kardinalen met de rang van diaken, dit zijn meestal de medewerkers van de Curie. * Lorenzo Antonetti* (Italië) * James Francis Stafford (VS) * Giovanni Cheli* (Italië) * Agostino Cacciavillan (Italië) (kardinaal-protodiaken) * Sergio Sebastiani (Italië) * Zenon Grocholewski (Polen) * Crescenzio Sepe (Italië) * Jorge María Mejía* (Argentinië) * Walter Kasper (Duitsland) * Roberto Tucci* (Italië) * Leo Scheffczyk* (Duitsland) * Jean-Louis Tauran (Frankrijk) * Renato Raffaele Martino (Italië) * Francesco Marchisano (Italië) * Julian Herranz (Spanje) * Javier Lozano Barragán (Mexico) * Stephen Fumio Hamao (Japan) * Attilio Nicora (Italië) * George Marie Martin Cottier* (Zwitserland) * Tomas Spidlik* (Tsjechië) * Stanisław Nagy (Polen) Categorie:Kardinaal Categorie:Rooms-katholieke Kerk ca:Col·legi Cardenalici ceb:Kolehiyo sa mga Kardenal de:Kardinalskollegium el:Κολλέγιο των Καρδιναλίων en:College of Cardinals es:Colegio Cardenalicio eu:Kolegio Kardenalizio fi:Kardinaalikollegio fr:Cardinal (religion)#Le Collège cardinalice id:Dewan Kardinal it:Collegio cardinalizio lt:Kardinolų kolegija no:Kardinalkollegiet pl:Kolegium kardynałów pt:Colégio dos Cardeais ru:Коллегия кардиналов uk:Колегія кардиналів